Travelling
by Bali Lali
Summary: Akia has only ever known the two islands where she has spent the past four years of her life with her only friend. After an accident, she is thrown 50 years into the future. Accompanying her are a magic duck, an anthromorphic dog and a REALLY attractive teenager who goes by the name of Sora. Problem? She has a boyfriend. Second Problem? His name is Xehanort. XehanortXOCXSora


**Ok, I've had this in mind for a while annnnd I finally have enough anti-lazy power to do it.**

**Akia (c) ME!**

**Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix**

* * *

_Where...Am I..._

_I'm... floating..._

_There's nothing around me...am I in Oblivion?_

_No, Then I wouldn't feel the pain running through my body. _

_What does it feel like?_

_Like...power..._

* * *

_I lazily open my eyes and I stare in amazement, the sky was painted with shades of ruby, gold and fuschia, but my gaze was lowering to the lack of landing ground beneath me. And that's when I realise._

_ I was falling._

_My body felt unaturally warm, feverish in a way; but that warmth is destroyed as my body hits something which gives way underneath me. _

_Water?_

_No worse, ocean._

_My body screams as it is enveloped in the cold embrace and I grab my head, my eyes clenching shut and my legs drawing into my chest. The sudden change of temperature made my limbs ache, my lungs were burning and I begin to shake. _

_I was going to die, I was going to die, I was GOING. TO. DIE. __I didn't know why, but I knew I was going to._

_That simple fact kept running through my head, but no matter how many times the realisation hit me, my body didn't seem to want to except it. I throw my arms up in a desperate attempt to reach the shimmering under layer of the ocean and I call out, the air bubbles escaping my mouth, intensifying the flames in my chest._

_Help. Somebody..._

_Through the numb, I feel something wrap around my stomach and I am pulled back, breaking the surface of the water. I stare at the water in shock, my mind barely processing what happened,to pre-occupied with my uneven breathing before I looked up into the face of my rescuer. He had tanned skin and silver hair that was slightly untamed due to the fact he'd just dove under water. _

_"Are you ok?" He says looking down at me with concern. He looked to be about 10 or 11 years old. I curl up into his chest letting out a choked, water logged sob and he carefully holds me He didn't need words, and neither did I, I was just happy he would give me his comfort during my moment of weakness. _

_"What's your name" he asks me gently. I lift my head from his chest, and blink at him for a second before lowering my gaze._

_What WAS my name..._

_"A..Aki...a"_

* * *

~4 years later~

"Ze-Ze! Hurry up already!" I laugh, sprinting at full speed ahead of the boy stumbling behind me.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" I laugh, turning around to smile at the boy.

"Doesn't _matter~_" He was panting and I watch as he flops out on the sand.

"I'm tired!" He whines and I laugh before sitting down next to him.

"You aren't tired, you're just annoyed you lost to a girl!" I say, playfully poking him in the side. He sits up and wraps his arm around my neck, pulling my head towards his.

"That's not true. I'm just annoyed you wouldn't let me catch up" And I gently push my lips onto his before pulling away.

"And will you quit calling me Ze-Ze!" I laugh.

"Not a chance!" He carefully stretches his legs out, and I curve my body around before letting my head rest on his toned torso. Since that day when we met four years ago, he'd matured alot. He had sharper cheek bones, his hair was longer and he'd styled it in a way that only suited him. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that clung to his muscular body and brown knee length shorts. I hadn't changed a heap. I'd grown to 5.8 as opposed to my previous 5.2 height. I'd cut my blonde hair until it was just above my shoulders, it was straight and curved towards my neck as per usual. I still refused to wear make-up and my chest had filled out a bit.

From a B to a D?

Yeah, I was happy.

I wore my usual long-sleeved black raglan shirt, my denim jeans that stopped mid-shin, my blue and white baseball cap attached to my belt and the same faded maroon jacket that I'd had for my four years of living. It's was still three sizes to big for me.

"So how's Eraqus been?" I ask looking up at him.

"Pretty good, I think he's supposed to visit in a couple of weeks" I smile, Eraqus was a good friend of his and besides me, he tended to distance himself from others.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I sit up and shove my hand into the pocket of my jacket , pulling out two necklaces with star shaped pendants dangling from the thin rope.

"I made these!" I say enthusiastically. One was made of shells that where a bright red around the edges and grew to white in the centre, where I'd drawn a picture of a smiley face and a little hair in a yellow pencil. The face resembled me. Mine was identical except it was different shades of blue and it resembled him.

"What are they?" He asks, taking his.

"They're Wayfinders! They're supposed to tie people together in the same way Paopu do! That's why they look like them. And they always make sure that the people come back together if they're ever separated" I smile and slip mine over my neck, he does the same.

"This'll help you a lot" I look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He smiles before ruffling my hair.

"With YOUR sense of direction, I wouldn't be surprised if you got lost on the way to the bathroom!" I give him a shove in the arm playfully, causing him to fall back into the sand.

"Oh shut up..." But I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

* * *

After spending a bit more time on the island, we both headed back home. Going in our individual boats, we where half-way towards the main island when he called me to stop. Pushing back to stop the boat, I quickly turn to him and he gestures behind me, twisting in my boat; I turn to the sky which was now painted with red, orange, purple and gold. But what impressed me was the water. Looking over the edge of my boat, I grin before sticking my un-gloved right hand into the water. I watch as the light jumps off the water, the colors mixing before settling again.

"Akia!" I quickly turn, my hands bracing my body. "Come on! I'll buy ice-cream!"

And I grin before grabbing the paddle and following behind him, my mind wondering, and blinding me from noticing the man in the dark brown robe which was watching us from the shore.

* * *

**...**

**jfhvwoifpiwrepiweurpireh! **

**HOLY SON OF GOD!**

**I had to re-write this damn chapter 5 TIMES! My computer kept disconnecting from the internet without me realising and when I went to go save...**

***Goes to a corner and cries***

**Akia: Ok...Please favourite and follow cause Bali_Lali will be upset if you don't.**

**Bali_Lali: Plus the next chapter gets REALLY exciting!**


End file.
